This invention relates generally to radio frequency amplifiers and more particularly to radio frequency amplifiers having a plurality of cascade coupled field effect transistors arranged to provide a distributed amplifier.
As is known in the art, radio frequency amplifiers configured as distributed amplifiers having a plurality of cascade interconnected field effect transistors have been suggested to provide amplification of radio frequency signals. One problem associated with such type of amplifiers is that in certain applications, the output power of the distributed amplifier is limited over a selected band of operating microwave frequencies.